


Loki x Reader -- Crazy, Stupid, Love

by Lanay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Attempt at Humor, Death, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marvel Norse Lore, Marvel Universe, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Rating: PG13, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanay/pseuds/Lanay
Summary: Loki, the trickster from Asgard, finds himself captured on Earth with no actual plan for escape. One day a girl walks into the containment area with a proposition for him. She'll let him out but she wants something in return. This will begin an adventure he never saw coming and he may be all the better for it, or it might leave him broken.





	1. Time's Up

**Author's Note:**

> ***A/n : This is my first rodeo, friends. I would appreciate constructive comments for the betterment of future chapters. I just recently started a marvel marathon to prepare for Black Panther and Infinity War. And I realized how much I like Loki and started thinking of a scenario, however perverted. But I decided to write it down and share it with you lovely people. I hope you enjoy!!!***

* * *

 

I was standing in front of the glass cage, looking in on him with a blank expression. He sat with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees. His back was straight, and his dark hair fell almost wildly at his shoulders. His eyes were closed and his face expressionless, but with every minute I remained standing there in the silence, he grew more irritated. With a huff, he opened his eyes, "What in Odin's name are you here for?"

At this, I smirked and moved closer to the glass, "I'm here to make you a proposition."

He remained silent, as his emotionless eyes watched, uninterested. I sigh and continue, "I mean to break you out of -", his scoff interrupts what else I might have said and his dark green eyes dart from the security camera in the corner, back to my form at the glass.

"You have got to be joking," he says with anger building up in his voice, "You mean to break me out of here. What game are you playing at? Huh? Do you even know who you are playing with?"

Unfazed, I answer simply, "You're Loki Odinson, the trickster prince from Asgard, who, as I see it, doesn't have a plan to escape earth, unless his brother intervenes."

His anger persists on his face and I gesture to the camera, "It's off. I cut the feed, but we have maybe 15 more minutes before someone gets it back online or someone comes to check on you. I'm solo on this"

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because, who else have you got? The worst that could happen is that you end up right back in here. Just a failed escape plan..." He stands up slowly and walks towards me.

"What is your proposition?", he asks calmly.

"Well, in return for me letting you out, I'd like sex." I say blankly.

He blinks, "Excuse -"

"With you."

He stares at me confused, as if there was something not really right about me. Looking down, he turns slowly and begins to walk a few steps towards the center before stopping and laughing.

I glance at my watch and see that there's about 10 minutes left.

He turns and stalks back to me, "And say I accept your proposition. What's stopping me from ending your life the moment you let me out of here?"

I smile at him. "Because I've peaked your interest."

He scoffs.

"- And because I have an implant in my heart that keeps the implant somewhere in your body from exploding. As long as my heart beats, so does yours."

His face fills with anger once more. "What is this?! Why don't I know about this?"

"It was done in secret. They weren't going to mention it until it... until I needed to be used as a fail-safe."

He looks at me with distrust and I sigh looking at my watch once more. "There's 7 minutes left."

I walk back to the control panel and lift the glass box covering the hand scanner. My eyes lock back with his. "I let you out. You take me with you to whatever realm you feel most appropriate. Have sex with me and I'll deactivate the implant. You can leave me on whatever horrid planet you brought me to and never have to hear from me again."

His eyes look at me unchanging and I smile. "Deal?"

It becomes silent once more and we stand there but now I become impatient. Just as I go to hurry him he finally breaks the silence. "Deal."

I turn from him and place my hand on the scanner. The glass begins to slide open and I look back at him. Once the door is completely open, he takes slow steps towards me. Smiles as he approaches me and then quickly walks past me. I turn to watch him speed around the room looking for an exit and I sigh.

"Loki, what are you doing?"

He ignores me and continues in his quest.

"We only have about a minute left, y'know?"

He groans, "I'm looking for an exit." He walks by me again, stopping and leaning back towards me to whisper, "I still don't trust you by the way."

I roll my eyes as he walks on, "I noticed."

While he continues to search for an exit that would free him from these humans, I turn to the control panel again and press the button that opens the hatch below the cage. He stops and turns to me realizing that I might be certifiably insane. I grin widely, looking down at my watch and then back up at him. "Time's up."

With that I jump, and he stares down in disbelief before being shaken by the incoming footsteps and he drops his head, "Shit." He follows right behind me, catching up to me in no time. He looks at me and yells through the wind, "How the hell do you expect us to get out of this?"

I laugh, "Well, aren't you a god?"

"Don't tell me that's what you were counting on..."

Smiling knowingly, I grab his arm and pull him close, much to his vehement protests. I keep my grip and once I know we are out of detection range, I deploy the parachute I had put on right before entering the containment area. He looks at me almost with hatred but not completely. "I hate you"

I chuckle but don't say another word until we've landed safely on the ground.


	2. Royal Pains

* * *

 

I hadn't realized how long Loki's legs were or how wide his stride was, but I figured that out minutes after landing. When we landed, he quickly gathered himself away from me, stood up, and smoothed his hair and his clothes over. He watched me silently before he stuck his hand out to me. I look at him confused. That's not in his character...

I was just about to accept his hand before movement caught my eye. Just behind the figure in front of me, a similar figure was walking briskly with his back turned towards me. The figure in front of me sees my hesitation and follows my eyes. He turns back to me as if surprised and vanishes as I stumble to get up and pass right through him. To catch up to Loki, I had to sprint. It had only been a minute.

He glanced back and chuckled as he saw the closing distance. "You're a fast one", he quipped. "Smart t-"

"You were just going to leave me?!" I exclaimed, finally catching up to him but still having to keep a jogging pace.

"Well, what did you expect? That I would just go along with your plan. I don't even know you, mortal."

"I could die out here alone and that wouldn't go well for you..."

He stops and turns around to me abruptly causing me to stop. "If you die out here, then you are truly undeserving of your half of your senseless agreement."

I look around, seeing all the people around glancing at me, in the park we were in, just outside the city. Rolling my eyes, I take off again after the actual Asgardian that, once again, was several strides ahead of me.

"I don't believe your story about implants anyway.", he said over his shoulder.

"Oh, don't you?"

He gives me the side eye and a shrug.

"Then why haven't you killed me yet."

He continues walking but stops suddenly and begins looking around. Impatiently, I move to stand in front of him. "I asked you a question. Why haven't -"

Suddenly, he covers my mouth and pushes me behind a tree.

"Keep your voice down, before we find out if there's any truth to your tale." He growled into my ear.

I snatch his hand from my mouth and begin looking in the same direction as him.

"It is the truth", I pout.

That's when I realized that we were surrounded by SHIELD agents. I had completely forgotten how fast their response time was. I turn back around and look up at him.

"You have to use your magic."

"To do what exactly?" he snapped

"I don't know. You know what you can do, so do it." I snapped back.

He looks at me annoyed and steps away from me before snapping his finger. I look on as he changes from Loki to a 5' 8" man with tan skin and short curly brown hair.

He gestures to himself smugly, "How do I look?"

I chuckle and walk past him before leaning back over my shoulder, "Decent."

He smirks and turns around matching my stride for once.

"So, when do you plan on getting us off Earth?" We walked out of the park and into the moderately sized crowd of the city.

He raises an eyebrow, "You were actually serious about that?"

"I didn't break you out of there just for the hell of it. I could get in some...", I trail off as I catch my reflection in the glass window. Loki stops when he notices my standstill. I look at him and point towards the glass slowly, dumbfounded.

"What's the matter now?"

"Loki. I have a beard."

"Yes. And it's magnificent, now let's go"

"It's a wizard beard. It's a  _Gandalf_  beard."

"I don't know what a Gandalf is, but isn't this what you wanted? I used my magic, and we got away from your little friends in the park."

I glare at him, "You're a bad, bad person..."

"No. You've just set your expectations of me too high." He smirks. "You said it yourself. I'm a trickster."

I scowl and walk past him, and he follows, happy that he's successfully upset me.

Once I'm sure that we've outrun SHEILD, at least for a little while, and that there are no cameras around for them to tap into, we find ourselves in an abandoned warehouse.

"So, here's home.", Loki says while crossing the threshold into the building and changing back to his old self. He turns back around to me when I walk in as well. "Seems suitable for only one of us."

I roll my eyes and turn my head to catch a glimpse of my reflection in a shattered mirror, still unchanged. "Loki, get rid of this beard."

He laughs, "It suits you."

"Yeah. And right now, I feel like my foot up your ass would suit you." I shoot back.

"Now, now, mortal. No need for violence."

With that, he walks further into the room and I look at my reflection again and find my old self. Sighing, I walk further in as well. I come to a fallen over chair and pick it up before sitting down. Looking in his direction, I speak up, "I meant every word I said."

He takes slow deliberated steps towards me. I continue, "It's a simple agreement, completely in your favor."

He stops a few feet in front of me looking at me intensely. "I'm not so sure about that. There must be something else. Something other than your foolish want for pleasure. What is it?"

"Maybe I don't want to be used as a weapon anymore." Looking back just as intensely.

"Then turn it off. You said you know how to. Just do it. What else is there?"

"It's not that simple. Its-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!", he snaps in outrage, grabbing onto me and tipping the chair back. His face inches from mine and his breathing heavy in anger.

I stare back at him calmly and slowly whisper, "I'm not lying to you."

His eyes watch mine for anything that would speak to the contrary, but he couldn't find anything. He set me down and let go, moving back and smoothing his clothes once more. To him, I was either very honest or an extremely talented liar. Both earned just a little respect from him.

I stand and walk over to him. "All you have to do now is get us away from Earth."

He glances at me, "What if I don't want to?"

"Then you'll get captured again."

"You know, I thought it was a weird request.", he continued.

"Wait, what do you mean what if you don't want to?"

"And I will not be ordered around by some human."

"You don't know how to get off..."

He gawks at me, offended. "Of course, I know how to get off this pathetic planet."

I smirk, "Then do it"

"I won't", he denies.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to"

"Or you don't know how to"

"I do!", he claims.

"Then show me."

"Don't antagonize me, woman."

"What are you afraid of Loki?", I taunt.

With my chin up and his glare cast down on me he growls, "You'd better bloody hold on."

My eyes widen with surprise at his break. He hisses, "Heimdall, if you would."

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, and a strange pattern appears beneath our feet. Looking up from the ground at him, I decide that now would be the best time to hold onto him.

He groans, "You are a royal pain in the neck."

I laugh, "I know."


	3. Welcome to Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/n] - your name, character name

 

* * *

 

There was a bright flash of light that surrounded us. I closed my eyes due to the brightness and wrapped my arms tightly around Loki’s torso as we begin to be pulled from the ground. He glanced down at me still quite irritated. There was never a human quite as provoking as I was to him. He could think of a few Asgardians, but none could get a rise out of him so easily. None would have been able to make him turn himself in to Odin so easily. Such a thoughtless decision. He sighed before looking away and settling an arm around my shoulder. A few more seconds go by before he speaks up.

“It’s all right to open your eyes. It might be the only time you see something like this.”

I hesitate because this could just be a ploy to blind me. It sounds like something he would do. Besides, why would he want to do something nice–

“Stop overthinking it”, he interrupts my thoughts, “Just open your eyes.”

I finally concede to his insistence and slowly open my eyes. I was glad I did. My eyes widened as I took in the quickly passing lights of the many galaxies just outside the rainbow of light that surrounded and contained us. Loki didn’t have to look at me to tell that I was excited, he could feel it, in the way my excited hands gripped onto his clothing. My awe and amazement were almost infectious, but he forced himself not to care so much. He broke a small smile when he looked at me but quickly and subtly looked away again.

Just as quickly as it began, it was over. We were suddenly tossed out of the portal. My feet touched the ground, but my legs didn’t adjust as quickly as they needed to. I stumbled and pulled Loki down with me. He was completely caught by surprise and before he knew it, he found himself on the floor. I caught my balance on the stairs and it took my eyes a while to adjust to the change in light intensity. The room was much dimmer than the light we were just thrown out of. Loki was already fine, but he was extremely confused as to how he ended up on the floor and I was up. He moved to get up and watched me as my eyes travel around the room with moving parts in wonder. He tore his eyes from me when the man standing at the top of the stairs removed the sword from its home and held it defensively as he moved towards Loki. “Why do you come here,” The low baritone sound of the man broke through the air, “with that mortal girl?”

I am caught off-guard and jump at his voice. Turning around I see a brilliantly dressed man walking towards Loki as my companion moves back slowly lifting his hands just barely above his head.

“It’s great to see you again too, Heimdall.” Loki offers.

I look at him with surprise. Heimdall? Like from the Norse Mythology, guardian of the gods and the Bifrost, Heimdall? That would mean that Loki brought us to…

“Yes, child.” Heimdall glanced at me, “You are in Asgard.”

Loki nods over to me, “Well, we certainly know that she has done her research.”

I look at them wide eyed, “Oh God… I said that out loud?”

Heimdall returns his attention to the trickster in front of him before turning to address the actual Asgardian prince who was caught in the process of a sneak attack but quickly retreats. I chuckle at the sight from my seemingly safe place by the stairs.

“You have returned, unarmed and with a human. Whatever tricks you plan, they will not end well for you.” Heimdall drops his defense but keeps a trained eye on him.

Loki nods and moves towards me, “It was simply a mistake. I don’t want to be here any more than you want me here, but” he gestures to me and stands beside me, my eyes following him, “I had a very interestingly annoying woman to please.”

Already used to his taunts, I look from him to Heimdall as he speaks, confused. “You would throw away your freedom, to please this girl?”

He looks down at me and my eyes meet his. Loki was at a loss for words. He couldn’t explain, even to himself, why he made such a bad call. He didn’t know why he kept this girl around. He didn’t really trust me. He doesn’t even know my name. His green eyes looked so unsure as he said, “Send us back.”

I furrow my eyebrows at his request. “To earth?”, I question him. His silence answered for him. I continue, “If we go back there, neither of us will have our freedom. And who knows what they’ll do to me.”

His face contorts in anger as he hisses, “No one asked you to step in and put that small fragile neck of yours on the line. Imagine what they might do to me _here_.”

I gawk at his hypocrisy, “You probably deserve it. And no one asked you to bring us here of all places.”

He watches me as I press on, “Besides, what about our agreement?”

He goes to make a rebuttal, but I cut him off, quietly looking away, “We’re running out of time…”

He went silent, realizing that he was right to think I wasn’t telling him everything. Heimdall watched on finding interest in me. I quickly turn my head to Heimdall and move toward him. “The Bifrost is a connection to every realm, right?”

“Yes.” He answers simply.

“Then, if you send us anywhere, don’t let it be earth.” My eyes plead with him and Loki watches from his spot. Heimdall’s face, usually expressionless, twisted just slightly with confusion. Before any of us could say any more, in a symphony of moving armor and marching feet, a booming voice grabbed our attention.

“No one in this room will be sent anywhere, except the dungeons.”

Even though I was startled, I was able to catch the curses under Loki’s breath. Heimdall bows his head and I finally look at the man standing in front of the guards. He was older, and his presence demanded respect. But his most telling feature, the eye patch.

“You’re Odin…”, I nearly whisper.

His attention turns to me. I had never been under the gaze of a man this intimidating. I quickly apologize, bowing my head. “I’m sorry. I have this tendency of thinking out loud.”

He nods to me slightly and moves further into the room, passing by Heimdall and me. He stops in front of Loki and we both turn our attentions to them. I noticed that Loki was the most uncomfortable I had ever seen him, but he did not bow, and he kept silent. Odin kept his eyes on Loki and he gestured for one of the guards. One of the men walked past us and handed Odin a pair of restraints. Loki hesitantly complied with his father’s silent orders and held out his wrists. Heimdall walks up to stand next to me and I break my attention to look at him. He kept his eyes forward and I look back in that direction. Odin had whispered something into Loki’s ear, but I couldn’t tell what it could have been from his reaction-less response. Seconds later, a few more guards walk past us, and grab Loki as Odin leads the way out. Loki only glances at me as he passes me, and I turn to follow, not really knowing what was going on. Before I could walk away, Heimdall turns to me and says my name.

 “[Y/n], welcome to Asgard.”

He sends me a gentle smile, amusement, and sympathy in his honey colored eyes. I smile back at him and quietly say thank you. It was reassuring to know that for me there would be at least one friendly. The same could not be said for Loki as I walk behind the group that surrounds the restrained Asgardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***A/n: I was sleep deprived when I wrote this. I'm sorry if it's not as good. Also, the chapters are very slow right now, hopefully they'll pick up the pace soon. I hope you enjoyed!***


	4. The Right Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/n] - your name, character name

* * *

 

I catch up to the group of about ten Asgardians, including Odin and Loki. They are very silent and stone-faced as they marched to wherever they were marching. We were currently on a bridge that shined with rainbow colors. The water of the ocean beat at the supports of the bridge creating a pleasant sound that took up the silent space. Off in the distance were the beautiful golden buildings and cities of Asgard but I found it hard to admire them. I was more concerned about Loki and me. I wasn’t in restraints but that didn’t beat away the feeling that I was not off the hook, even though I didn’t do anything to slight them. Yet…

After about a minute more of silence and ignorance, I decide to approach the front of the group. The guards seemed to be ignoring me, or assumed that I wasn’t a threat, so I easily found my way around them. Loki had been watching me from the moment I entered his line of sight. He couldn’t figure out what trouble I was about to get myself into. He was mostly surprised, though he knew he shouldn’t have been, when I walked right up to the Allfather and addressed him as if I had the right to.

Walking beside Odin, now, I break the almost deafening sound of waves in the silence and speak just slightly above outside levels. “Hey, Odin – erm... Allfather, sir…”

He looks at me, curious at my audacity. I sigh, knowing that I’m probably already in trouble, so I might as well finish.

“I was just wondering what you are going to do with us. I mean, I’m sure Loki deserves whatever he deserves but what are you going to do with me?”

He looks forward again, “Unless you have done something worth consequences, I have nothing planned for you.”

Loki speaks up, “Surely you mean to send her back to Earth. She is human after all. She doesn’t belong here.”

I glance back at him to see his face only lighting slightly with amusement. I glare at him before turning back to Odin. “Please don’t send me back to Earth. I haven’t done anything to warrant such a cruel punishment.”

Odin remains silent but what no one can see is that he is amused. He stops causing the entire group to come to a halt. We were near the end of the bridge. He turns to me. “Loki has no say here. What would you like to be done with? If your request is reasonable, then I may consider it.”

I smile and gesture back to the restrained trickster, “I’d like to be kept with him.”

He looks at me puzzled, “For what purpose?”

“We have an agreement that hasn’t been fulfilled yet. It means life of death for both of us.”

He turns to assess Loki’s reaction. Loki sighs, “She may or may not be truthful. I haven’t figured it out quite yet.”

He turns to me and nods, “Very well then.” He looks forward and begins to walk again prompting the guards to walk with him. One of the guards gave Loki a less than gentle push to start him walking which caused him to groan. He glanced back at the guard and made sure to remember his face. He was not in a good mood at all.

I began walking beside Odin as we finally made our way off the bridge. We were all in silence once more and feeling too awkward, I decided to be the one to break the silence again. We still had some little ways to go, as we were taking less common roads it seemed.

“Asgard is very beautiful. It’s like nothing I’ve seen on Earth.”

He smiles, “There are places on Earth, I’ve seen that are, or were quite beautiful. Nothing that feels like Asgard but very beautiful in its own way.”

I look at him in surprise, “You’ve been to Earth before?”

“Many times.”, He nods.

I smile finally feeling like he’s softening up to me. I was about to ask him where he’s been when Loki cut in once again, “Oh for the love of… You are entertaining this mortal now? You must be doing this to spite me.”

“Yes, because everything I do seems to be for the sole purpose of tormenting you.”, Odin quickly offered not quite missing a beat.

Loki scoffs with distaste in his throat, “Don’t act like anything you have done for me was anything other than torment.”

I wasn’t sure what this tension was, besides the restraints Odin himself put on Loki but it was like nothing I’ve ever witnessed, and I’ve worked inside of SHIELD for quite some time now. Power struggles and the like. But this seemed just a little bit different from just a power struggle.

As this was happening, we had entered a building with beautiful interior and that was slightly busier than the streets we just came off. Again, I was too preoccupied to actively admire the beauty. Suddenly Odin, in his anger stops and turns sharply to face the ungrateful Asgardian he had raised as his own. Again, we all came to a halt.

“Everything I’ve done…”, he’d roared before realizing his voice was too loud. I look at him as he takes a quick look my way and then to the people around. He looks back at Loki as Loki never broke eye contact, a challenge. Odin continues in a quieter voice but still containing anger and disappointment, “All I have ever done, has been for the good of Asgard and everyone in it.” Odin moves closer to Loki and places his hands on his shoulders, shaking him gently. “Including my sons.”

“As far as I know, you only have one son, Odin.”, Loki hissed without missing a beat.

I look on, shocked. I had no words, not that it was an appropriate moment to have words, and I knew my place enough not to look for any. After a moment, Odin releases his grip on Loki’s shoulder. He turns and walks just past me before stopping.

Without turning, he addresses the guards, “Bring Loki to his cell.” He pauses for a moment and looks at me. My eyes turn from Loki who has yet to retire from his defensive stance to Odin. I understand his silent question and apology. I nod to him before looking back at Loki who was watching our exchange. Our eyes meet and Odin nods before walking again, “She will go with you, but she is not allowed entrance into the cell.”

I sigh knowing that this is the best I’m going to get and there’s no use in pushing my luck. Loki looked away from me before he began walking, causing the guards to startle and start walking as well.

“Well,” he said cutting the tense air, “You heard the old man.”

I’m once again following behind the group. Still at a loss for words, my focus remained on the tall figure of the trickster and all I could think about was how tormented his heart was.

We finally reached the dungeons and three guards kept me back and the other five take Loki into the cell. I watched as the magic barrier along one wall of the cell was lifted and they walked him in. One of the guards walked up to him, but before he could remove the restraints, Loki smashed his forehead into the guard’s face. Three of the men in his cell quickly pulled him away and pushed him against the wall while the other went to check on the injured guard. One of the two women guards standing by me went to help the other man hold the injured one back as he snarled. Loki watched in amusement as they escorted him out. As he passed by me shouting curses, I recognized him as the guard that shoved Loki earlier. In that moment, I lost all sympathy for him.

I look back in the cell and Loki is rubbing his wrists as the guards exit with the restraints, putting the barrier back up. The three come back to join me and the two that never left my side. I look to the guard on my right and he nods to me before the group leaves me there. Looking down the other way, I notice many not-so human looking species of different kinds held in many similar looking cells.

Looking back to Loki, he’s standing in the center of his cell looking at me with distrust in his eyes. I smile to myself, realizing that this situation seems very familiar. I walk up to the barrier and he remains in his place still watching me silently. Locking eyes with his green ones, I had finally found the words to say.

“My name is [Y/n] …”


End file.
